


We Be Fuckin' Like Gorilla's

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overuse Of The Word Princess, Princess Harry Styles, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis having loud sex with lots of dirty talk and Daddy!Louis and Princess!Harry because I'm all about that.</p><p>Just smut</p><p>(and a bit of fluff becuse of the aftercare)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Be Fuckin' Like Gorilla's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> So this is just a bit of smut. I got really into the song Gorilla by Bruno Mars and felt the need to write a smutty fic about it. Title is also from the song, obviously. I hope you enjoy this. If I forgot to tag anything or missed something else, please let me know and I will adjust it.
> 
> xx
> 
> find me on:  
> [Tumblr](https://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

When Louis had come home that evening, he’d known tonight was going to be a good one. Harry’d seen it by the look in his boyfriend’s eyes. There had been something not-quite-animalistic about them. Louis had grabbed him and kissed him hard, tongue –fucking his mouth with bitten back moans and breathless gasps. They’d undressed each other as they walked through the house until they’d reached the bedroom, Harry stark naked, but Louis still wearing his trousers. As they’d both climbed on the bed.

“No one’s gonna interrupt us tonight, Princess.” Louis murmured and Christ, it was what Harry had been waiting for. Louis only called him Princess on nights like these.

After making sure Harry was okay with everything, setting out the things they’d need and checking to see if he remembered the safeword with nothing but caring touches and loving kisses, Louis started there uninterrupted evening. He began by whispering in Harry’s ear all the things he wanted to do to him.

“Gonna have you begging and screaming for me to let you come, Princess. Because I know you won’t until I tell you to.” Louis whispered. Harry lied flat on the bed on his back while Louis hovered over him, teasing him with the tickling strokes of his fingers over soft, smooth skin.

Louis then reached for the cuffs he’d laid on the bed next to them. They were covered in a thick fabric, so they didn’t wouldn’t hurt much.

“Turn over, love.” He whispered after planting a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. Harry quickly did as he was told and he felt Louis grab both of his wrists before clicking them closed around his wrists. Louis bit on the back of his neck and sucked a bruise there. Harry squirmed at the delicious feeling.

The next thing Louis reached for was the lube, coating his fingers and pressed one into Harry slowly. He made sure to keep his pace a slow as he could, teasing the boy mercilessly at which he succeeded judging by all the squirming and wriggling he did.

Louis added a second finger and crooked them in search for that one spot.

“Ahh, fuck Lou, right there.” And Louis knew he’d found it. He fucked Harry with his fingers at a still deadly slow pace at which Harry did nothing but whine and gasp.

Louis inserted a third finger and made sure Harry was stretched enough before taking their vibrating butt plug he’d laid out and covering it with lube. He placed the tip of it against Harry’s hole and slowly pushed it all the way in. He moved Harry up so that he was sitting on his knees, his back facing Louis’ chest.

Suddenly, Louis got off the bed which made Harry look behind him in confusion. He saw a filthy gleam in Louis’ eyes first and then noticed the man holding up the small remote which changed the setting on the vibrating plug. He clicked a button and the toy came to life inside of his hole, making him jump and throw his head back in pleasure.

“Fuck, Daddy!” Harry moaned, his cock twitching along with the vibrations.

Louis acted quick then since he knew Harry could come from the plug alone, but that wasn’t what he wanted to achieve tonight. He rummaged through their ‘special box’ to find a cock ring and slid it on.

 “Don’t come until I tell you, Princess.” He whispered with a bite to his earlobe, before leaving their bedroom to sit on the couch and watch telly. Every once in a while, Harry could feel the setting of the plug change, sometimes faster other times slower. It had him whining and groaning and begging and squirming as it pressed right against his prostate.

It was absolute torture.

He loved every single minute of it.

After an eternity, Louis finally entered the room again and slowly took off what little clothes he was wearing. His cock already heavy between his legs, twitching at the sight of his boyfriend on the bed. Harry looked at him with desperate, pleading eyes, but Louis didn’t give in. He climbed on the bed and stood right in front of Harry on his knees.

“Please, Daddy, please. I need it, I need your cock in me right now, please, please.” Harry begged. Suddenly, the vibrations stopped and the tension in Harry’s body eased up a bit as Louis tossed the remote on the bedside table.

In response, Louis leaned in and started kissing him. Long and drawn out as their tongues met and danced a familiar dance, forgoing the build up and instead choosing for the dirty option from the beginning. It only seemed fitting. One of his hands tangled in Harry’s long, curly hair and pulled a little.

Harry groaned in his mouth, the kissing taking his mind off his throbbing cock. He gasped as he felt Louis’ knuckles brushing his cock where he was jerking himself to full hardness. Sound erupted out of both their throats, filling the otherwise quiet room.

Suddenly, Louis pushed at Harry’s shoulders making him fall on the mattress with a surprised yelp.

“I want you to be loud for me, Princess. Scream for me so all the neighbors know just how well I fuck you. Can you do that? Gonna be a good girl for me tonight?” Louis asked, while retracted the plug from Harry.

“Yes, Daddy. Your good girl. Nobody fucks me like you do.” Harry moaned loudly when he felt the plug sliding out of him. His rim fluttering around emptiness.

Louis pushed Harry’s legs in the sky and put them on his shoulders teasing at his hole with the tip of his cock.

“You want this, Princess. Let me hear you say you want it, love. Beg me for it.”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, please, I want it. Want you inside me. Please, Daddy, please.” Harry pleaded

Louis pushed in then, both of the moaning at the feeling. He held himself up on his arms positioned on each side of Harry’s head.

“Look what you do to me, baby. Get me so hard. So good, always such a good girl for me, aren’t you? Practically gagging for my cock.”

Louis started moving his hips slowly at first so Harry could get used to the feeling.

“Yes, Daddy, your good girl, your Princess.”

“You’re so tight, always so tight.” Louis muttered

Louis slowly picked up the pace of his thrusts, pounding his hips into Harry harder and harder, faster and faster. Harry crossed his ankles over Louis’ neck and pulled him closer, their tongues intertwining. Both of them uh-uh-uh ’ed with every thrust into each other’s mouth.

“Daddy, plea-ahh. Please, make me come. Pleasepleaseplease, I need it so bad. Please can I?” Harry said against Louis’ mouth. His eyes had a wet sheen to them. He needed it so bad, but the cock ring refused to let him.

“Okay, baby, I’ll take the ring off, but you’re gonna come untouched.” Louis smirked before he added, “Twice.” He was going to absolutely wreck his Princess.

Louis kissed him hard as he reached down to slide the metal ring off. “Come one, baby. Come for Daddy.” He growled and Harry did as he was told.

His back arched and spurts of hot, white come covered his butterfly tattoo as he cried out: “DADDY, FUCK, AHH! Lou, so good.” Louis fucked him through it until he winced from oversensitivity. They were both panting, sweat covering their bodies, but the night wasn’t over yet.

“You okay, Princess?” Louis asked softly, wanting to make sure he wasn’t pushing Harry’s limits. He stroked his hands soothingly up and down Harry’s sides, until he lifted one up to wipe his sweaty curls which were sticking to his forehead, out the boy’s face.

Harry nodded, a look of utter bliss on his beautiful face. He took a moment to catch his breath and collect himself before giving Louis the go ahead. “Make me come again, Daddy?” His eyes wide and twinkling  and almost innocent if it had been any other situation.

“Of course, baby. Of course, I will.” Louis pulled out then, his cock still rock hard since he hadn’t come when Harry had. He turned the younger boy around onto his knees and pushed his face into the now sweaty pillow, obediently waiting for Louis to fill him up again.

Suddenly, Louis grabbed a fistful of Harry’s hair in his right hand and yanked harshly making his boyfriend cry out in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. He lined himself up and made Harry sink down on his cock again, back to chest with Harry’s hand still bound in between them. A stream of profanities left both their mouths. He jerked Harry’s hair again giving him more access to his neck and started sucking bruises and leaving bitemarks, laving and soothing them with his tongue afterwards.

Louis fucked his hips hard up into Harry and he could see his getting hard again already. Right now, he felt a bit of a possessive streak building up inside him, he felt the need to claim Harry as his own.

“Your mine, Princess. My good dirty girl, doing what Daddy tells her. This body is mine.” Louis snarled, he noticed Harry’s eyes were starting to get wet.

“It’s yours, Daddy. My body is yours, I’m yours!” Harry yelled, his head was thrown back onto Louis shoulder since he still had a strong hold of his hair. His mouth was open as he was gasping for air. “Give it to me, Daddy, give it to me hard!” Harry screamed out when Louis shifted and the angel changed making him hit that sweet spot inside Harry every thrust. “Please, harder, Lou, right there, fuckfuckfuck!” A few tears escaped his eyes, he felt so good it was too much to bear. He needed to come again, his cock was an angry shade of red.

“Yeah, scream for me baby, scream my name when you come, make the neighbors know just how well-fucked you are.”

Harry was absolutely trembling with pleasure, knees weak almost making him fall back onto the mattress if it hadn’t been for Louis holding him by his air and his other arm around his torso holding him close.

He’d never felt so fucking good before.

Another tear rolled down his cheek. “Please, Lou. Please let me come, please, may I?” Harry went out of his mind with the need to come again.

“Come for me, love and scream out my name. Let me see you come.” Louis drove his cock into Harry as hard and as fast as he could trying not to come before his boyfriend did.

“Lou, I’m gonna AHH FUCK! LOUIS, YES, LOUIS!” Harry wailed out so loud, Louis feared the neighbors might actually come knock on the door to tell them to keep it down. The thought quickly disappeared at the sight of Harry coming: head thrown back, scrunching his eyes shut, tears leaking from the corners, mouth open in a silent scream, come shooting onto his tummy, and he clenched around Louis’ cock. It caused Louis to fall over the edge, as well. Relleasing deep inside Harry. He bit down onto Harry’s shoulder, but groaned loudly himself. Louis rode them both through their climaxes until they eventually flinched from oversensitivity.

Both men were panting heavily in the otherwise quiet room, trying to regain some oxygen flow through their bodies. Eventually, Louis pulled out gingerly and laid Harry down on the mattress on his stomach as carefully as he could. He dug out the key for the handcuffs out of the nightstand and unclasped them from his  wrists. Bending down to press kisses against each one before turning him over.

Louis quickly got off the bed to run to the bathroom and grab a flannel which he used to clean Harry up before throwing it somewhere on the floor. Then he grabbed some ointment to soothe the light marks the handcuffs had made. He knew Harry always said it didn’t bother him, but he let him take care of it anyway since he knew it’d made Louis feel safer.

Harry looked at him with nothing but love during all of this and Louis stared back when he finished taking care of him. The older boy leaned down to plant a soft, loving kiss to his mouth which he gladly returned.

“All good,love.” Louis inquired care, but also a hint of concern in his voice, always wanting to make sure Harry wasn’t in discomfort.

“Yes, thank you.” Harry whispered back, staring fondly.

“That’s good.” Louis smiled, “Now turn onto your side, so can spoon you.” Harry did and Louis plastered himself to his back twining their fingers together over Harry’s stomach and their legs tangled together underneath the sheets . Louis pulled him as close as he could, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder and neck and rubbing his foot softly against Harry’s calf in a soothing way. Harry sighed in bliss with an easy smile on his face.

“Goodnight, love. I love you.” Louis murmured against the skin of Harry’s neck where his lips still brushed the surface.

“G’night, Lou. I love you, too.” Harry barely got the words out before he fell into a peaceful sleep, Louis quickly following his lead.


End file.
